Awkward Situations
by teeheeFML
Summary: Robin and Lucina are friends, very close friends in fact. They were both accepted for the Smash Tournament and are slowly getting comfortable in the Smash Mansion. Would they still be comfortable if some embarrassing, painful, or romantic events happened?
1. Just The Beginning

**Author's Note: **I got Super Smash Bros. Wii U about a week ago, I've already unlocked all of the characters and I absolutely love to play as Lucina as the Fire Emblem characters are my teammates, especially M!Robin. I'm barely watching some playthroughs of FE: Awakening so I apologize for any incorrect information of Lucina, Robin, Ike, and Marth. This is possibly the first fan-fiction of SSBB I'll write, but be warned that I'll most likely won't update frequently as I write other fan-fictions on other websites that aren't Nintendo related. Also, to my followers, sorry if this isn't the type of story you were looking forward to, I lost motivation to continue to finish my other stories. I will try to finish those next year. I apologize for not updating those fan-fictions over 5 months.

Again, I apologize the long author's note, I haven't wrote a fan-fiction [that's been posted on this website] in a long period of time. Anyways, let's get to the story since no one will read that huge paragraph. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Lucina!"<p>

The blue-haired female groans and covers her head with a pillow. She can hear the person groaning at how stubborn she was. "I refuse to get up," Lucina mutters and opens her eyes as the pillow is pulled from her hands. The sunlight blinds her vision before Lucina closes her eyes again. "Give me 5 more min-"

Without warning, Lucina feels a pair of hands onto hers in a tight grip, attempting to pull her off of the comfortable furniture. "I'll get up! I'll get up! Now get your hands off me!" The girl snatches her hands from her friend. "Sorry about that, I didn't know how to get you out of bed."

"Robin! I-I'm sorry about my behavior! I didn't expect you to-" stutters Lucina, who was blushing, but luckily the silver-haired male was not looking at his embarrassed friend. "It's alright, I shouldn't have came here. I mean, I wanted to wake you up so you would not be tardy to breakfast, but.."

Biting his bottom lip, Robin felt uneasy at this moment right now. He didn't think this through; if he were caught leaving out of Lucina's bedroom, the Smashers would mostly likely take this the wrong way. What if Chrom manages to hear this news and think that Robin was possibly taking advantage of his daughter-

"Robin?"

Lucina blinks at her friend, who seems like he was deep in thought. "Are you okay?" asks Lucina. She can see that Robin was stressing himself out. Why? Was it because he felt uneasy with the fact that Lucina was in her sleepwear? Or-. _Oh._

"I certainly don't think the Smashers would think of us in _that _way if someone catches you leaving my room. We've been here for a few days Robin, I doubt people will think we are in a relationship just because you entered my room simply to wake me up." Lucina glances at Robin as she was already off of her bed and stretching. A moan escapes from her mouth, which catches Robin's attention. "That's true. I'll go and wait for you in the dining room I suppose. I'll see you then," the silver-haired male tries to remain his cool and exits the room.

Closing the door after him, Robin sighs and clears his throat. _That wasn't even a sexual moan Robin! I know you never heard Lucina make that type of noise, but-_

"Robin?"

The person who was approaching Robin was no other than one of the famous brawlers, Link. "I didn't have sex with Lucina, I swear! We aren't in a relationship either!" blurts out Robin. The Hylian blinks at the tactician, who was blushing furiously. "I-I guess that answers my question?" Link replies in a confused tone. "I know you and Lucina don't have anything special. Plus if you two were doing something special last night, someone might have heard you guys and that wouldn't be good, trust me."

"May I ask what happened?"

"Luigi heard loud moans that was about a few doors away from his, and surprisingly he took matters in his own hands, so he knocks on that door, yelling at them to be quiet. And the next thing you know, the door wasn't locked so the door opens and that's the story how Luigi cannot see his brother and Princess Peach the same ever again."

"Oh?"

"Man, you should've seen how petrified the poor guy was, he could hardly be in the same room with his brother and the princess," Link chuckles as he remembers the many times Luigi leaves a room whenever Mario or Peach enters. "At least some people are getting some action, that's good..right?" Robin looks up at Link, smiling for a moment.

Link laughs a bit, before saying, "You know, I like you. You aren't that terrible like Sonic and Diddy Kong once they arrived here." "Uh, thanks?" The tactician replies as he stares at the swordsman.

_That was suppose to be a compliment, right? _Robin asks himself. "I'll see you around. If you ever need anything, especially any advice, you can come to me. Also, I'll suggest that you wouldn't raise your voice like that because I'm absolutely sure Lucina heard your 'excuse'," Link glances at the door behind Robin before he walks off.

_Oh._

Robin slaps his forehead with his hand, he completely forgot he was near Lucina's room. That's when the tactician remembers his promise with his friend and begins to make his way to the dining room. All Robin could do right now was pray that his friend didn't hear his conversation with the Hylian.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Was it terrible? Sorry it was short, it's 1:30 AM right now. I should get some sleep, and criticism is allowed. I'll try and extend the chapters for this fan-fiction. Please inform me if I changed Lucina's and Robin's attitude since I'm barely watching playthroughs of FE: Awakening. If you'd like, you can tell me if their attitude is fine and that Link's personality is acceptable.


	2. Questioning His Actions

**Author's Note: **I would like to thank DeoGame and SRN027 for reviewing and explaining why I did wrong or just simply saying they like my story so far.

**For SRN027:** I didn't really think this through to be honest with you. I just wanted to write something about Lucina and Robin after reading so many fanfictions of them. I will most likely write this fanfic with many subplots, but it'll quickly get exhausting for the readers in my opinion. And it'll probably be focused on Robin and Lucina, sorry if you were expecting other Smashers' perspectives. But I will definitely introduce the other fighters! Also, thanks for review friend!

**For DeoGame:** Thank you very much for telling me what I did wrong with Lucina and Robin. I'll try to reverse their personalities slowly throughout the story [I fear if I immediately change their attitude right now, it'll be unexpected and perhaps irritating]. And thank you again with the Chrom info, I'm pretty sure you're aware that I'm not far in FE: Awakening, and Lucina has made her appearance not along ago. Thank you for the compliment and reviewing!

**For Namgum: **Haha, thanks! I'm going to try to make them a bit serious,but also make them awkward as well. And I was planning to make Link that type of friend [for Robin] that teases him about Lucina,but also gives him good advice or something like that. And you shall wait no more, my friend! The time has come. Also thank you again!

I won't do that [^^^] again unless I need to answer some questions that are related to the fan-fiction. Alright, let's get to it, shall we? [I will try to shorten the Author's Notes next time!] And I will most likely change the summary and title of the fan-fiction soon once I think of one. And I added a cover image of this fan-fic, none of the artwork I used are mine. [Found them in Pinerest & Tumblr!] I will happily link you to the images if needed.

* * *

><p>"You're late."<p>

Ike watches his blond friend enter the training room. "Yeah, I know. I bumped into Robin, you know, the newcomer-" Link begins before Ike interrupts him. "I'm full aware of who Robin is, Link," Ike states before grabbing his heavy sword. "Anyways, I've heard you have your ways with the ladies and-" Ike says before Link starts to defend himself. "I-I'm not a ladies man! Ladies just happen to be comfortable with me and..give me tea or...give me massages," The Hylian blushes as he glances at anything that isn't a blue-haired swordsman.

"Yup, that _definitely _sounds like you're not a ladies man. Looks like I asked the wrong person. Should I go ask Wario or perhaps Captain Falcon?" Ike asks sarcastically before snickering at his friend's reaction. "Do you want to get yourself killed?!" Link exclaims as Ike begins to practice his attack moves on the sandbag. Ike laughs and stops beating up the sandbag. Before he began to speak, Ike clears his throat. "I brought you here so I can ask for your advice. I just wanted to get closer or at least become an acquaintance of a certain woman," Ike says in a confident tone.

"And that woman is?" Link questions his friend. He was expecting the answer to be the famous Samus Aran or perhaps that lady that Pit's familiar with. "Lucina."

"Lucina? I'm sorry Ike, but I'm absolutely sure Robin has eyes for her. I mean, Robin confirmed to me that they don't have anything special together but-"

"I don't mean it like that. I just want to be friends with her, I mean, she's one of the few females that are new here, making her valuable to Captain Falcon and Wario. I just want to protect her from them, so I want to be her friend or her 'bodyguard'."

"I think Lucina can handle herself, she doesn't need any man's assistance," a familiar voice echoes in the room. "O-Oh! Hello Zelda!" Link stutters before he nervously smiles at the Hylian Princess. "What an entrance you made Zelda, but can you knock so you _would not_ hear a man's personal thoughts?" Ike says as he begins slicing the poor sandbag with Ragnell, his sword. The brunette glares at Ike as she folds her arms. "Why do you think Lucina needs protection?" Zelda asks as she steps closer to her male friends.

"I think she needs to be protected from Captain Falcon and Wario, that's all. I am not saying it's because of her gender, my lady," Ike bows as he is smiling at Zelda's annoyance. "Ike, stop. It's been so many months, and yet you have not learned that I dislike the bowing and formal terms," Zelda sighs at Ike's behavior as her arms drop by her sides. "What brings you here Zelda?" Link asks, ignoring Ike's smile and Zelda's frustration. "I was looking for you. Why are you here in the Training Room?" Zelda questions as she watches Ike attacking the sandbag.

"Ike told me to meet him here, that's all," Link replies. The blond begins to think of reasons why Princess Zelda was looking for him. Is he in trouble? Is Hyrule slowly collapsing and Ganondorf is attempting to rule the castle once again? "Why were you searching for me?" Link asks as he turns to look at Zelda. "Just to ask you a silly question, but it's not important anymore," Zelda responds as she starts to avoid any eye contact with Link. "If you want to give him a kiss, go ahead. I won't tell the others," Ike looks at his friends, stretching his arms as Link's face turns red.

The Hylian Princess rolls her eyes at the Radiant Hero and takes a few steps back, making the two men confused and worried. "I have to go, I apologize for my rude interruption and behavior," Zelda continues to back away and quickly opens the door. "Wait Zelda!" Link shouts, but the door was slammed shut. "Was I right? Is that why she's embarrassed and panicking?" Ike asks Link, but the Hylian wasn't paying attention to him. "You asked me how to grab Lucina's attention, right?" Ike shakes his head, "I want to become an acquaintance or a friend."

"Can you stop with that phrase? Anyways, don't be a dick. Since she's new to the Smash Tournament, be friendly and don't act like Wario and Captain Falcon. Women tend to like men who have a sense of humor, and they also admire men who give them that feeling of being safe and protected. Don't always try to act tough, women hate that. Oh! And try to be the brother that women never had, that's what I always do," Link informs his friend as he smiles at Ike. "Really, that's all? I was expecting a whole lot of more than that. Uh, thanks Link. I knew I could count on you," Ike scratches the back of his head and attempts to smile back at his blond friend.

"Hey Ike?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you training right before breakfast?"

"You know, that's a really good question."

"You want to go head to the dining room?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This took me a bit too long to write. I was planning to finish this 2 weeks ago although school has started. Anyways, I was planning to finish this 2 weeks ago, but my teachers gave us homework and projects over the weekend and I was a bit surprised since my teachers don't usually give out homework assignments over breaks and the weekends. But I did it. I think this is way shorter than the last chapter. Most of the words are the author's notes. Uh, I'll try my best to make this longer and juicier than this chapter! Christmas Break is coming up, so more time to write, yay! Also, I'm too lazy to edit this, so excuse the errors.


	3. Making A Move?

**Author's Note: **Oh my, it's New Years Eve. Time surely goes fast. There's some adorable moments of Robin and Lucina, and yes I made them a bit serious. Now I know how Lucina acts and as well with Robin. Also, I apologize to Shulk since I made him a furious 18 year old in this chapter. I just read a Wikipedia page of him, and boy did I make him OOC. I'm proud to say this chapter has slightly over 2,100 words (excluding this author's note). I'm also planning to change the summary again, god does it sound horrible and cheesy. Next chapter will be the battle, I'm going to pray I'll write a decent action chapter. Oh my god, it's 3 AM. Happy New Years Eve/New Years everyone, I hope you all be safe and have a fantastic day.

* * *

><p><em>Munch, munch, munch.<em>

Robin is in the dining room, eating breakfast with one of the newcomers, Shulk. Shulk sounds unusual, but Robin is afraid to question why he sounds different than the other Smashers. He didn't want to offend or upset someone in the first week.

_Munch, munch, munch._

Shulk finally breaks the silence between the two, "So you and Lucina, eh?" Robin slowly stops chewing his eggs and sets down his fork. "Excuse me?" After the encounter with Link, the tactician calmed himself down and decided to not overreact when someone questions him about his relationship with the Future Princess of Ylisse.

"Are you two together, married, engaged?" Shulk asks as Robin blushes and clears his throat. "We're simply friends, why do you ask about our relationship?" Robin grows suspicious, fearing that his new friend has feelings for Lucina. "Just curious, I thought you two were together since you and your friend are from the same world. Plus, you two seem extremely close-"

A certain blond swordsman sits next to Robin as a blue-haired swordsman takes a seat next to Shulk. "Hope we didn't interrupt anything important. Robin, right?" Link looks at Robin, who is nodding as he picks up his fork again, eager to finish his delicious breakfast. "And you're Shulk?" Link asks as he points at the Monado wielder. Shulk stares at Link for a few seconds, examining him before nodding.

Link glances at Ike before shifting his gaze upon Robin. He promised Ike that he would make him and Lucina, who Robin _obviously_ has a crush on, friends. _Friends. _Just friends, right? Link looks down at his plate of bacon and eggs, thinking why would Ike need to protect Lucina. Lucina has Robin by her side, and Wario and Captain Falcon won't harass her if there is a male nearby-

Realizing that he wasn't talking as much as usual, Link snaps out of his thoughts and eats his breakfast in silence. Ike and Robin are discussing about their world as Shulk continues to look at Link. Biting the inside of his cheek, Shulk glances down at his plate and begins to finish his breakfast. "Any of you guys have a match today?" Ike asks as he finishes his dish. "I do, I'm actually having a teammatch," Robin says. "Oh, so you're going against Link and Paulenta?" assumes Ike as he watches the entrance door to the dining room.

"Who are you waiting for?" Shulk notices Ike's frequent staring at the entrance door. "N-no one! I was just..curious who'll be joining us for breakfast," Ike fakes a smile after telling his small white lie. Shulk stares at Ike, not believing him for a second. Link glances between Shulk and Ike, he knows that Shulk was skeptical about Ike and that Ike was expecting Link to cover for him. Frowning at his friend, Link says, "I think Zelda should be here any minute. You know, Zelda is a bit angry at you for saying that, Ike."

Robin was confused. He didn't know why Shulk was suspicious of Ike and Link. He caught his unusual friend watching the Hylian many times, and now his friend is questioning about the Radiant Hero's actions. Robin opens his mouth, before closing it since no one was going to bother to listen to him. The tactician rests his head on his hand, he felt a bit rejected right now. No one was informing him of what was going on, and no one was paying attention to him. Sighing, Robin glances between Ike and Shulk who were both having an argument.

"Why do you care so much?" Shulk asks with a rude tone. "Care so much about what?" Ike furrows his eyebrows, frustrated with the blond. "About her! I know what you're trying to do, and I know what Link promised you! Are you stupid?" Shulk points his finger at Ike, almost jabbing it into the man's chest.

"H-How is that stupid? I just simply care about her! What's so terrible about that?" asks Ike. "Link, you know what he's trying to do, right?" Shulk begins to question the other blond, ignoring what Ike has just said. "Uh, all I know is that he cares and wants to protect her. But- nevermind." Link begins, before realizing what Shulk was trying to do. "Oh, please don't tell me you're siding with Shulk and Zelda." pleads Ike before noticing Robin, who was ignoring the yelling and shouting from his friends.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! Don't bring the poor guy into this!" Link shouts at Ike, knowing what Ike was going to attempt to do. "Guys, be quiet," Shulk whispers to the two men, realizing that they were obnoxiously loud. He saw the many Smashers glancing at their direction, they were afraid to tell them to be quiet because if they did, they fear that they'll immediately get yelled at by the salty men. Sometimes the Waddle Dees stopped tidying the dining tables just to watch the three men argue.

Link sighs and looks at Robin, who was still ignoring him. "Did you hear what we were arguing about?" Link calmly asks his friend, who only shook his head. "Since we're battling in a teammatch, you can finally release your anger on me and Lucina." Robin mumbles as he begins to stretch his arms. "Lucina's your teammate? That's...actually pretty good." Robin raises an eyebrow. Was Link also interested in Lucina? Is this an idea of his of finally meeting the Future Princess of Ylisse? "Y-Yeah. I heard that Zelda's pretty mad at Palutena for choosing you as her teammate," the tactician looks over at the Hylian, who is raising his eyebrows at him. In between his coughs, Ike mumbles, "Ladies man."

Shulk glances at Robin, then at Link, then back at Robin. He has a feeling that Link isn't only trying to become friends with Lucina for Ike's sake. As Link and Ike are having a silent argument if whether or not Link was irresistible to women, Shulk notices the girl that's been the main cause of this drama with him and the Radiant Hero.

* * *

><p>Lucina steps in the dining room, searching for a certain friend. She notices how a few of the Smashers turn their head towards a small group of men. She remembers those men, it consists of the friend she's been looking for. <em>Oh gods, the Radiant Hero. <em>The princess' eyes widen as she remembers his face and his red cape. That's when she lost her appetite, she couldn't eat in front of him! _He'll think I'm a pig, or a disgusting princess! Why is Robin suddenly friends with Ike? What have I missed?" _Lucina slowly begins to panic before calming herself by breathing in and out.

She was a few seconds away from arriving at Robin's table.

Now a few more steps.

Lucina walks past a man with blond hair who was wearing a green tunic. She would feel a bit more comfortable if she were sitting at the left side of Robin. "Oh, hello Lucina," Robin greets her with a smile. "Hello Robin," Lucina sets herself next to her friend, she can feel Robin's friends' attention onto her. "Lucina, it's a pleasure to meet you. The name's Link. I do believe we'll be battling each other in a teambattle, am I correct?" the blond puts his hand across the table, waiting for a handshake. Lucina takes Link's hand and shakes it, "It's nice meeting you, Link. And yes, I am sure we'll be fighting soon," Lucina nods as she quickly removes her hands from Link's warm hands.

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Lucina," Ike leans his hand forward before Lucina stretches her hand across the table. "It's an honor to meet you, Radiant Hero." _He wanted to shake hands, right? _Lucina's mind asks before her hands leaves Ike's hands. "Shulk," The other blond greets himself, however he doesn't reach for her hands.

Soon, Link and Ike return to arguing about Link being a womanizer silently, for Lucina was here and she could listen to the quarrel right now. Shulk starts finishing his warm plate of eggs in silence and stops listening to the two men arguing. Shulk begins to eat his breakfast slowly, so he could eavesdrop on Lucina and Robin's conversation. He was curious on what the two talk about, plus he needs to know how close they are.

"Are you okay?" Robin asks, he noticed how Lucina was avoiding to look at him. "No, not really. _He's _here. When did you and the Radiant Hero become friends?" Lucina sneaks a glance at Ike, before her eyes fixates on Robin's eyes. "Link brought him here. Also, I wouldn't say we're friends," informs Robin, before realizing something. "Are you saying you're nervous because of _him_?" questions Robin. Lucina nods before she scoots a little closer to the tactician.

"If I'm being honest, I feel uncomfortable and I lost my appetite," mumbles Lucina as her knee is resting against Robin's knee. She wanted to rest her head on his shoulder, if only they weren't in public then perhaps she can attempt something that's pretty innocent. Robin watches Lucina as she keeps staring down at the table. "Are you able to fight with an empty stomach? Personally, I think you should at least eat something. Perhaps some eggs or bacon-"

"Robin," Lucina looks up to face the said man. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to anger you or-" Robin apologizes quickly before he notices that Lucina wasn't angry at him. "Thank you for your concern, but I am in no mood to eat. It's not only because of Ike, the other reason is that I fear for my father and our friends-" Lucina's gaze drops onto the surface of the dining table again. "Chrom promised us that they all will be safe while we're away, and you know your father; he never breaks a promise," assures Robin.

Lucina only sighs as Robin grows more concern about his friend. Thinking this will make her feel a bit better, Robin places his hand onto Lucina's hand and gently squeezes it, reassuring her that he was here for her. The tactician closes his eyes, silently hoping that no one would catch them having this innocent moment. The argument between Ike and Link has died, making uncomfortable silence for Robin despite that there was other Smashers having a chat not far from them.

Hearing someone clear his throat, Robin opens his eyes and turns his head to the direction of the sound. Link was staring at Robin before flickering his eyes to Lucina, then to Robin's hand resting on top of Lucina's hand. Link smirks at Robin, his eyes screaming at Robin, 'You have a crush on her, admit it'. Robin rolls his eyes at Link's childish behavior. The Hylian glances at Ike, who was no longer sitting with them. _Wow, so much for a goodbye. _Link's mind sarcastically says.

Shulk has already finished eating. He heard every word that was said by Robin and Lucina. He saw the actions between them, and frankly he was a bit surprised that Robin made a move on Lucina. Of course, Robin wouldn't know that holding hands was a move of attempting to flirt with women. Shulk found himself grinning like an idiot after he saw Lucina smiling a bit when Robin rested his hands on top of her hands. Once he heard Link clearing his throat, the Monado wielder was ready to leave since he knew the two men and woman were going to departure from him in order to start their teambattle. "I'll see you guys later, good luck to all of you," Shulk says before getting up from the table then exiting the room.

As soon as Shulk leaves the room, Link informs Robin and Lucina that they have a few minutes until the battle between them will begin. "Are you saying that we should leave right now?" Robin asks, he knows that Lucina wouldn't talk since she was busy pondering about something. Link nods before smirking at Robin and Lucina again. "Can you stop that?" Robin politely asks. Link immediately stops his smirking before wiggling his eyebrows at his friend.

Lucina looks up at Link, raising one of her eyebrows at him. "Why is he wiggling his eyebrows at us?" Lucina asks before Link begins to laugh and Robin starts to blush. "He's just being childish. C'mon Lucina, we have to go now," Robin glares at Link before grabbing the girl's hand. Robin stands up as Lucina stands up as well. Still holding Lucina's hand, Robin exits the dining room with Lucina following him behind.

"W-Wait!" Link shouts at his friend. He begins to run in order to catch up with them. "Robin, I'm sorry!"


End file.
